donbluthfandomcom-20200214-history
Cat R. Waul
Cat R. Waul is the main antagonist in An American Tail: Fievel Goes West. Cat R. Waul's devious scheme seemed a long way to go just to feast upon a large number of mice. Waul is a businesscat, above such primitive and gruesome methods of collecting his food as chasing the mice down and eating them; 'an unnecessary expenditure of calories'. Instead, his plan was to travel to New York from Green River and convince the impoverished mice there to move west, insisting that out west cats and mice were friends. And he forced his gang to keep up the act by being nice to the mice, much to their dismay. In essence, Waul is a well pampered and cultured house cat, with a mind for complex and evil schemes. It could be that his owner makes frequent trips to and from Green River and New York. His schemes tend to be somewhat cruder in Fievel's American Tails, where he often actually does resort to simply chasing the mice down and trying to eat them, and he is treated more like a generic villain in the series. Background Physical Appearance Cat R. Waul is a slender brown cat with green eyes, and a pink nose. He wore a red top hat with a black band around the brim on top of his head, and a monocle on his left eye. Waul wore a red cape, a pink long-sleeve vest with gold buttons, a white shirt with a black string tie, and white cuffs on his feet. Personality Cat R. Waul is a businessman above such primitive and gruesome methods of collecting his food as chasing mice down and eating them. ''Appearances'' An American Tail: Fievel Goes West His plan was to orchestrate a cat attack on the mice of New York and then entice them in the sewers in order to trick them into moving out west using a mouse cowpoke marionette. Once gaining their trust and making them think Green River was a place where cats and mice peacefully coexist in harmony, he was going to kill them all with a giant mouse trap at the grand opening of his saloon and turn them into "mouse burgers." Fievel heard about his devious plot on the train, and he was pulled down to Cat R. Waul's paw. The boss tortures him with butter sauce and is about to eat him, but he realizes that his family will miss him and look for him if he eats the young mouse, so he decides to let him go. He told his spider lackey, T.R. Chula to give him "The Flying Ahhh!" and make it good, and Fievel is kicked off the train. Later, while selecting someone to sing on stage at his saloon, Cat R. Waul was poked in the butt with a fork by Fievel, and he flew through the roof where he was cuddled by his owner. He sees Fievel and tries to eat him again, but he hears Tanya's beautiful singing voice while she sings "Dreams to Dream". Rather than eat her he decided to keep her alive and puts her on stage. Later, when he is about to unleash the giant mouse trap at the grand opening of his saloon, Fievel, Tiger and the former sheriff Wylie Burp show up to save the day. At one point in the ensuing shoot-out Cat R. Waul had the mice cornered and was about to shoot them, but Fievel had him and his gang in the giant mouse trap, and the cats were catapulted out of town and into a mail bag. Cat R. Waul swore vengeance, but was pulled into the train and cuddled again by his owner. Gallery Fievel Get eaten.png Cat R Waul.png Waul_Head.JPG Waul_Model_Sheet.jpg Waul1.JPG Trivia *His actor John Cleese later voiced Jean-Bob the Frog in "The Swan Princess"! Category:Characters Category:An American Tail characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Cats Category:Males Category:Main Antagonists Category:Masters of Evil Category:Geniuses Category:Adults Category:Bosses Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters who go barefoot Category:Living characters Category:Villains from sequels